RWBY - Predacons Rising
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Following their destruction on Cybertron, Predaking, Skylynx, and Darksteel are offered a second chance at life by the very creator of the Cybertronian race; Primus. Transported to a new world full of new people and new enemies, can the three Predacons adjust to such lives? Especially when dealing with an evil that makes Unicron seem like mere poultry by comparison?


_**Sorry for posting this story so soon after uploading a new one already, but I wanted to get this one started before I forgot what it was I wanted to write. I think that you guys are going to like this one. So please, read on and enjoy.**_

 _ ***Neither RWBY or Transformers Prime are owned by me. If they were, I'd be filthy, stinkin' rich and retired in the bahamas.***_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Cyber Nucleic Acid?" = Regular Speech

' _The building blocks of all Cybertronian life.' = Thoughts_

" **I am no beast!" = Someone Yelling**

" _ **So, the rumors are true. I will no longer be alone." = Cybertronain Language**_

* * *

 _ **Fear of a Seeker!**_

* * *

The war between the Autobots and the Decepticons was finally over. Unicron has been imprisoned, the Allspark has been brought back to Cybertron, and now all that's left to do is return it to Cybertron's core in order to allow life to return to the mostly dead planet.

Oh, and Megatron has lost his desire for conquering the universe and has left on a journey of redemption. However, for three certain Predacons, there's still one more thing that must be done before any of them can truly be at peace on Cybertron anymore. They must destroy a certain Decepticon Seeker. One who has been the instrument in the torment of all Predacons for the longest time. And that Decepticon is… Starscream.

And that's where our story begins. At what once was Megatron's palace, Dark Mount. Starscream in his jet mode flew to the very top of the imposing fortress where he knew the throne for the leader of the Decepticons was located. And boy, does he have many plans for them now that Megatron has left on his little journey of self discovery.

"This is not quite how I envisioned my rise to the throne," said Starscream as he transformed back to robot mode in Dark Mount's throne room. "But since Lord Megatron all but surrendered it to me, I will gladly revive the Decepticons in my name."

But Starscream stopped in his tracks as he heard the very familiar sound of beating wings. And only one species on Cybertron exists that has wings capable of making those noises. The Decepticon Seeker turned around nervously and let out a frightened gasp as he saw the three living Predacons landing on Dark Mount right in front of him. And boy, do they look ready to tear him limb from limb!

The first of these Predacons was Predaking. Predaking's Beast Mode is that of a large mainly dark red and black, robotic dragon with wings for flight, claws and fangs for close-combat, a tail that can whip about at high speeds to knock away Autobots (or Decepticons), as well as damage anything within its range and use the blade-like projections on the tail to cut into enemies, and the ability to project highly-intense bursts of explosive flames of which Predaking was seen killing numerous dozens of Terrorcons with a single blow. Predaking's wings reach about two football fields at length and their membranes are orange on the underside but reddish black on the upper half. His color scheme is like that of a campfire. His snout is short and his lower jaw can separate and move like a stag beetle's jaws. He also has a pair of jaw like tendrils coming from his cheeks that can help to grip prey. His lower jaw has a pair of tooth-like projections jutting out front which interlock with the cheek tendrils when the mouth is closed and he has another pair of tooth-like projections in between the tendrils and the upper jaws. His metal scales make him extremely durable being able to survive being buried alive by massive rocks and withstanding blaster fire and various other weapons. The glowing yellow Predacon Insignia is located in the center of his chest at the base of his neck in this form.

To his left is the Predacon who goes by the designation Skylynx. His beast mode is that of a dragon with four legs and two wings. He looks more like a classical dragon. In his beast mode his neck and tail are light blue on the underside but white on the topside and the other parts of him are the same color as they are in his robot mode. And he has ten teeth on the upper jaw and none on lower jaw. The fifth tooth on the upper jaw is larger than the others and curves forward. Skylynx's chest and wing membranes are light blue. His upper arms, the front part of his forearms and his thighs are dark blue. The back part of his forearms are red, as are his ankles and hands. And the horns of his beast mode which sprout from his back in robot mode are red as well. He bears the insignia of the Predacons on his right shoulder/pauldron.

And last, but certainly not least, there is the chucklehead of the group who is currently standing at Predaking's right hand side. Darksteel. Darksteel is dark blue with some grey scattered here and there. His face is yellow as is the top of his head in beast mode. In beast mode he resembles a mechanical ursagryph, or a subspecies of the Griffin that possesses the head and wings of a falcon and the body of a bear. Like his fellow Predacons, he has yellow eyes and bears the insignia of the Predacons on the left side of his chest.

Starscream whimpered and slowly backed away from the currently irate creatures that clearly wanted him offlined due to how he treated them. In his mind, he has done nothing wrong. But the facts state otherwise. So, the Decepticon Seeker began to do the one thing he doesn't utterly stink at.

Sucking up to those with greater power than him, and hoping to appease them into not offlining him.

"Though, perhaps a throne is more befitting of an actual king?" Starscream said nervously, stepping away from the throne in hopes of avoiding the wrath of the prehistoric Cybertronian.

But is was all for naught as Predaking transformed from his dragon form to his robot mode, glaring at the seeker with such hate and malice that he could have possibly caused a volcano to erupt from his glare alone. Trust me, if looks could kill, Starscream would be on his way to be recycled by now.

In Robot Mode, Predaking is somewhat smaller than his beast mode but larger than both Megatron and Optimus Prime and his scales act as built in body armour, making him highly resistant to blaster fire and impacts. His shoulders are adorned with large spikes, as is his back and head. His wings also appear to be present on his back, and are as mobile as Starscream's in Robot mode. He has enormous brute strength and his clawed hands are deadly weapons in close-quarters. His thumb claws are orange while his hands are mainly grey, with a black upper half. Predaking also seems to have powerful hand muscles as he managed to stay gripped to the Nemesis during the entire climax battle between Autobots and Decepticons, and lasted all the way to Cybertron with subsequent restoration before finally letting go.

"I am not here to seize thrones, Starscream." Predaking said as he and his subordinates stepped closer to the seeker. "But to settle scores."

Skylynx and Darksteel glared at Starscream from behind their king, both of them utterly despising the Decepticon due to his treatment of them when they were both still under his and Shockwave's command. The only reason they even took Shockwave's advice to fight against Unicron and his army of Predacon zombies was because they did not wish for the destruction of their home. So, they worked together with the Autobots and the few Decepticon allies they had in order to prevent Unicron from reaching the Well of Allsparks.

But now that Unicron's spirit has been locked away and most likely hidden away where no one could possibly find him, all bets are off. And judging from the look of fear on Starscream's face as he was backed up against what was once Megatron's throne, he knows this.

The last thing anyone would hear from Dark Mount again, was the panicked screams of the Decepticon Seeker as he was, possibly, mauled to death by the three revenge crazed Predacons.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **No one took the time to review my newest story. And nobody's voting on the poll I posted for it. That's going to make it harder for me to continue it. However, I will be leaving the poll up for some time, and hope to see you guys leave your votes for it so that we can get it moving along easier. So, for those of you who may have forgotten, or just outright ignored it, here's the poll in question and the progress so far.**_

* * *

 _ **Poll Question: In my new story, School of Dragons - Journey of a Princess, which of these dragons do you want Ange to hatch and bond with at the Hatchery?**_

 _ **Whispering Death: 1 vote**_

 _ **Gronckle: 0 votes**_

 _ **Deadly Nadder: 0 votes**_

 _ **Monstrous Nightmare: 0 votes**_

 _ **Hideous Zippleback: 0 votes**_

 _ **Thunderdrum: 0 votes**_

 _ **Skrill: 0 votes**_

* * *

 _ **Anyway, I hope you all like the idea for my newest story. You'll see where the RWBY element comes into play in the next chapter, because right now I wanted to give the little intro to get the show on the road. So everyone, please remember to leave a long review at the end of this chapter.**_

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading. Don't forget to cast your votes on the poll I currently have up, and don't forget to leave reviews for both this story and my previously mentioned one. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


End file.
